


A Private Lesson

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, soul play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an assignment due in a few days and no textbooks to be found, you ask a kindly monster if he can help you with understanding SOULs. Asriel's happy to help, in his dorm room, behind closed doors...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Lesson

_Dammit, not here,_ you think to yourself. The damn textbook you need was booked out and that assignment is due in a few days. Now how are you supposed to write an essay on monster physiology if you can’t even read it up? It’s your fault for leaving it this late really, but… well, college life got in the way, as it always does.

As you head towards the library exit, you spot the only other occupant sitting at a table nearby. His head was in a book and he was humming to himself gently. He pushed his square glasses back up the bridge of his nose and scratched the base of one of his horns. _Would it be too rude to ask for help?_ Monsters and humans had only lived together for a few years now, maybe it was too much… but then again, you’re getting desperate.

You edge towards the young man nonchalantly, trying to look anywhere but towards him. “Um, excuse me?” You step a little closer, still trying to figure out how to go about asking him. The monster’s head shot up, clearly surprised. He blinked, and then burst into a smile.

“Oh, howdy!” he said. He buried his hands into his green and yellow hoodie pockets and leaned back in his seat. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Well…” Suddenly you’re not so sure about the idea, but it’s worth asking and maybe being told yes, right? “I’m studying Monsters 301, and I’ve got an essay on monster physiology due in a few days.” The monster simply watched, still looking quite cheery for being interrupted from his book. “I was wondering… do you- I mean, uh, maybe, could you help me out?” _Smooth, idiot._

“I’ll try my best,” responded the other student. He hurriedly slammed his book shut and jumped up from the table. “What do you need help with?” he queried. Honestly, you didn’t think you’d get this far, so you’re stumbling over your thoughts now.

“SOULs,” you reply. The monster looks at you, waiting for you to elaborate. “I mean, I’m sort of struggling with understanding SOULs. I’m good with everything else, just…” You clench your fists and grimace. “Can’t wrap my head around it.”

The monster kept beaming, and the room almost seemed brighter when he giggled at your troubled performance. “Don’t worry, it’s a tricky topic.” A wave of relief flows over you as you watch him sling his bag over his shoulder. “Actually, I’ve got a textbook on it in my dorm room. Did you want to borrow it?”

“Is it ‘Monster Biology and Physiology’ by Toriel Dreemurr, by any chance?”

“Haha, actually yeah!” What luck, the one guy you ask for help has the exact book you need. “I suppose you were looking for it just now, huh? Come on, we can chat on the way. I’m Asriel, by the way.” You quickly follow Asriel, thanking him profusely and introducing yourself.

The two of you have a great talk along the way. Turns out Asriel’s family were pretty high up in the monster hierarchy before they came back above ground. Now he’s studying criminology and law, hoping to be the first monster in the Supreme Court. Apparently there was a major criminal in the Underground at one stage, and Asriel wants to make sure people like him meet proper justice. He’s also a bit of a gamer, naturally.

You finally arrive at his dorm room while discussing music (turns out you share the same interests there, too). “Come on in! Oh, excuse the mess,” Asriel opens the door and waves you in. The mess he’s referring to is a few open textbooks on his desk and a ruffled quilt; everything else is spotless. You step into the room while he rummages through a stack of books on his desk, perfectly ordered by size.

“Here we go.” Asriel turns around and offers the book to you, a great big grin plastered on his face. You take the book and look away while you stuff it into your bag; his smile is just a bit too cute and you can feel a blush creep up on your face. Asriel doesn’t notice. Instead he asks “since you’re here, did you want me to explain anything? I’m actually quite well acquainted with SOULs.”

This day just gets better and better, but you keep fumbling with your thoughts. “Uh, sure. Thank you” you respond.

“My pleasure! Here, have a seat.” He pulls his desk chair over and faces it toward the bed. He sits down opposite it and waves his hand for you to sit down. As you take a seat, he lifts off his hoodie and his shirt drags upwards a bit with it. You can clearly see some chiselled features hidden beneath the white fur that covers his body. You turn away again, convinced that he’d notice the red of your cheeks this time.

He tugs his shirt back down as you sit down. He quickly apologises, then leans towards you. “Alright, so what do you want to know?”

You take a deep breath before you start to explain the problem. For starters, you still can’t remember what SOUL stands for, but you at least know it’s an acronym. Also there’s something about colours and virtues and it physically manifests at particular moments. Asriel watches you pensively, absorbing every word.

“So basically, I got nothing.” You throw up your arms and lean back in the office chair, waiting for Asriel to respond. He takes a moment, looking down a bit and thinking.

“I’ve got an idea,” he says, “but it might be a little weird.” He looks you in the eyes with a very serious demeanour. “It should help you out a lot, though, if you’re up to it.” You gulp instinctively. _How cliché._ You nod a little, then clear your throat and nod more vigorously. “Alright then, I’m gonna close the door now. It’s a pretty personal process.”

Your head starts reeling as Asriel rises and heads to the door. _What have I gotten myself into?_ you ask yourself. You hear the door click shut, and then Asriel is in front of you again. “Alright, just relax. This won’t hurt, I promise.” Somehow his words are actually comforting, when you really expect them to be just the opposite.

“Okay. Close your eyes.” You do as your told, shutting your eyes tightly. You can feel a tingle in your chest. The tingling shoots towards your fingers and toes, and suddenly your whole body feels like it’s being tickled very gently. Your eyes flutter as you focus on the sensations throughout your body.

“Alright. You can open them now.”

You open your eyes slowly, focusing on Asriel’s snow white face. Except now he’s being lit up by a faint pink light. You look down at your body, and jump back in your seat. Floating right in front of your chest is a solid, fuchsia heart, pulsing every now and then. As you stare at it, the pulsing gets quicker and the room starts to glow a bit brighter.

“That,” Asriel says, “is your SOUL.” You look up at him again, your expression somewhere between stunned and horrified, then back down at the heart. “I haven’t seen a SOUL that bright before,” he continued, “and it’s pulsing, which means that whatever your virtue is, you’re currently experiencing it. Hang on.”

He reaches down to grab the textbook from your bag and flips through the pages. “Here we go,” he says, running his finger down the page. “So magenta… no wait, fuchsia, that means… huh.” He looks you in the eye with a blank look on his face and says “Passion.”

Your heart and SOUL beat a little bit faster, the pulsing light growing brighter still, and the blush on your cheeks now very visible. You try to say something, but all you can manage is a nervous “are you sure?”

“Yep!” Asriel’s beaming again. “Says so right here, and I trust the author.” He turns the textbook and points out the passage showing your SOUL. You sit in silence for a few moments, letting the experience sink in. At least now you’re a bit better versed in what the SOUL looks like and represents. Also a few other things that ought to buff up that essay.

“Hey, could I…” Asriel’s voice cuts through your thoughts and you look back to him. “Could I try to touch it?” It’s difficult to comprehend what he just asked; you struggle to find an answer while he apologises and shies away, mortified at how rude he was being.

“Sure,” you blurt out. He spins his head back, and you stifle a giggle as his long floppy ear slaps him on the chin. “It won’t hurt, will it?”

“No no, of course not! I’d never ask to if I knew it would hurt you.”

“Alright then… go ahead.”

Asriel’s fuzzy fingers reach out to your chest. The pulse of your SOUL is so fast now, almost hypnotic. You shut your eyes when he’s a few inches away; the glowing lights up the back of your eyes a deep purple.

Suddenly a jolt of electricity races through your body, followed by a sudden chill. You gasp and open your eyes. Asriel cups the SOUL in his hands and slowly pulls it towards him. The sensations in your body begin to fade as your SOUL moves further away. By the time Asriel’s holding it in front of him, there is only one feeling in your body and one thought in your mind: getting your SOUL back.

You reach your arm out towards the monster. He looks back up at you with an innocent grin and gives your SOUL a gentle squeeze. Your hand recoils and your body seizes up. The longing in your chest intensifies but you can hardly move your limbs.

“Oh my.” You can’t look up at him, but you can hear that Asriel’s voice has changed. The vigour and enthusiasm has disappeared, now replaced with a sultry tone. “That was interesting, wasn’t it? Let’s do it again.” You begin to spasm as you feel your whole body light up with pins and needles. It’s not enough to make you cry out; on the contrary, it’s almost addictive. As the sensation disappears, you’re left breathing heavily and craving that tingling in your fingers and toes.

“Look at it glow now.” You manage to lift up your head and see Asriel holding up your SOUL. It’s pouring light throughout the room brighter than any lamp, and you notice that it’s no longer pulsing, but still throbbing very quickly. “Looks like you’re feeling very passionate right now,” Asriel’s grin has curled up at the corners of his lips, giving him an almost sinister look.

“I wonder what would happen if…” He drops from the bed to his knees right in front of you. You follow his hand as it makes its way to your hip. His fingers curl around the hem of your pants. His fur feels warm against your skin, and it begins to spread throughout your body. Soon enough you feel like you’re sitting in an oven.

Staring up at the ceiling, you don’t notice when Asriel unbuckles your belt and unzips your jeans, but you do notice his touch on your semi-hard member. You shift your weight as he pulls your pants down to your ankles. He starts to fondle your manhood, and all you can do is watch him in a trance. Before long, he pulls back the top of your boxers and watches as your cock springs out.

“My my my. Now this is some passion you’re packing.” Asriel’s breath buffets the head of your dick, sending sparks of ecstasy all the way to your fingertips. Without hesitation, his tongue snakes around your length. You’re shocked at how flexible it is, wrapping around in a spiral, but also at how soft and warm it feels against your skin. You can tell already that you won’t last long if he takes you in his mouth.

Sure enough, his tongue zips back into his mouth and he presses his lips against the head of your cock. He slowly pushes his head down your length, pushes the tip past his lips, pushes his wet tongue against you in his mouth. It takes a few moments before he stops and moves his head back, leaving trails of saliva and precum as his lips tug at the your skin. He reaches the tip and takes it all back into his mouth in a second.

Electricity shoots through your nerves, the pins and needles pricking at your skin. You cry out as Asriel loosens his grip on your SOUL and bobs his head up and down. You glance down, right into his piercing eyes. He stares at you while he sucks your cock, hardly blinking. The wet sounds of his mouth around your shaft fill your ears, mixed with your own moans and expletives. Asriel’s eyes half close, the only indication that he’s grinning at you.

Suddenly, Asriel brings his head down forcefully, shoving your cock down to the back of his throat. You lift your head and cry out once more. You can feel your orgasm rising up through your pelvis, sending jolts of pleasure all the way to your head. In an instant, Asriel releases your cock and it drops against your belly with a wet slap. He looks back up while he takes it in his hand, jacking it up and down rapidly.

“Come on, now,” he coos. “I’m sucking you off and you’re just going to let your hands hang by your sides?” He giggles while you try to make sense of his words. He doesn’t wait for a response; without breaking eye contact, he licks the head of your cock and swallows it back down into his mouth. You’re hypnotised by his eyes, but you manage to lift your hands and place them on the back of his head. He flicks his tongue against your tip once more, a sign of approval, and goes back to sucking at full force.

You grab the back of his head, pushing him just a bit further down your shaft. Your gasps and groans are joined by his own slutty moaning, driving you just up to the edge. Before you get a chance to warn him of your impending orgasm, Asriel’s tongue slips out from his lips and begins to wrap around and lick your balls. With a startled scream, you slam his head against your crotch and cum down his throat.

You can feel Asriel swallow down every drop of your cum, not that he has a choice, and you can hear him let out a long, satisfied moan to rival your own noise. You keep shooting load after load, letting the sensation spread throughout your nerves, drowning out the prickling of your skin. Asriel’s hand grabs onto your thigh and squeezes it tightly, sending shockwaves through your body.

As good as you feel, your body is still screaming out for something. Something important. But now you can’t remember it, entranced by the monster dragging his lips away from your cock. You watch him, your brain muddled in the afterglow. He lets your cock slap against your skin and licks his lips before looking back up at you. The smell of sex lingers around your cock, wafting up and filling your nostrils, making your head even fuzzier.

“Well,” he begins. “I hope you enjoyed that.” You nod your head weakly and he laughs in response. “I thought so, but we’re not done yet.” You watch him stand up before you, stretching his lithe frame and limbs in the process. “I think now’s the time for you to be ripping off my clothes, stud.”

Without a word, you launch from your seat and grab the base of his shirt. In a single movement, you pull the shirt over his arms and head, and plant your lips against his and push your tongue as deep into his mouth as you can manage. It feels so warm inside, and tastes like your own cum. You reach behind him and pull his head closer to yours while your tongue dances around his.

You break the kiss long enough to catch your breath, a strand of saliva bridging the gap between your tongue and his. Your hands fumble with his belt buckle until it drops away. You grab his lower back and tear his pants down, exposing his own stiff manhood.

The size of his cock stuns you. It’s an inch longer than yours and just as thick. You grab at it hastily and begin to stroke it as you lock lips once again and push him back onto the bed. You climb on top of him, pulling your own shirt off in the process. You stare at his naked body, admiring his toned body and his almost feminine curves.

Another shock, this time much more intense, rocks you back to reality, and you see the pink heart in his hand. “Come on, what are you waiting for?” Asriel writhes beneath you, smirking all the while. His hips thrust upwards, his cock pressing against your body. You lower your hips until your cock is grinding against his and grab both of them in your hand. You stroke your members together; the sensation of his cool skin against your warm and wet dick drives you crazy.

“Mmmmm,” Asriel moans. “You’re a creative one, aren’t you?” You pick up the pace, panting just above his face. “Ooh, faster!” You comply, rubbing your dick with his as fast as you can manage. You lower your head down next to his and he grabs your ear between his teeth, groaning loudly. You let out a noise as you try to bite down on the quilt beneath Asriel’s body.

He lets go of your ear and presses his lips against it. “Inside me. Now,” he commands as he squeezes the SOUL again. You feel your skin prickle, but not the same stabbing as before; now it feels like a fire is flaring just under your skin. Without another thought, you let go of his cock and yours, and shift your hips until you feel your tip against his asshole. You begin to push in slowly, grasping the covers again tightly.

You grunt as you enter him, feeling every inch of your cock as it penetrates his hole. Asriel lets out a long groan, dragging it out as you fill him up. His free hand pulls your head towards his and his tongue jumps to your mouth. You kiss him deeply as you keep pushing in, moans mingling in both mouths.

Just when you feel like you can’t fit anymore, your crotch presses up against his ass. You’re completely inside him now, and he breaks off the kiss to lay his head down, drawing in a long breath. You take a few moments to enjoy the feeling of burying yourself in Asriel’s ass, and then pull yourself out just as slowly as you went in. Asriel starts to groan and squirm again, clutching your SOUL tightly in his grasp. The fire under your skin is only just bearable, setting each of your nerves on edge.

You start to push in again, but you’re surprised by Asriel’s legs wrapping around you and pulling you closer. “Don’t-ah! Don’t be soooo, so slow,” He sounds like he’s begging, but somehow you know he’s completely in control of your actions. You do as he says and thrust into him. You and Asriel share a gasp as your cock stretches his inner walls, both of you savouring the moment. His legs squeeze around your waist as you pull back out and hold you tight as you thrust back in.

You start to really fuck him now, putting your whole body behind each thrust. Asriel cries out with every thrust. “Fuck me!” he screams lustfully in your face, “fuck me like a whore!” Your body heats up, the fire inside now a raging inferno. Sweat drips from your face and neck onto his fur, mingling with his own musk. You drive yourself in further, harder, grunting and panting in his ears as he screams filthy sounds into yours. His free hand slides down to his own cock, pumping it at the same rate as your thrusts.

You reach your hand out and grab his wrist, holding it down, pulling your body further up the bed and deeper inside of him. The pressure in your hips warns you that your orgasm is close again, very close. “Don’t you dare pull out!” Asriel screams, as if reading your mind. He’s still stroking his cock and calling your name in your ear. You can feel his ass tightening around your cock and his legs clamping around your waist.

Suddenly Asriel gasps and cries out as he cums all over himself. Strands of cum shoot from his tip, some landing on your chest and most collecting in his fur. He pumps his cock a few more time until he can’t cum anymore. He brings his hand, sticky with spunk, up to your lips and presses his fingers inside our mouth. You lick his sweet, thick cum from his one fingertip, then another, then another. You roll it around your mouth a few times before he leans in and kisses you. Your tongue collides with his and his cum and saliva mash together in your mouth.

Your head is swimming and you can’t hold your orgasm anymore. You thrust in as deep as you can and release yourself inside Asriel’s ass, thrusting in time with each pulse that runs through your cock. You can feel your cum spreading throughout him, warm and smooth. You keep thrusting for some time, moaning into his tongue.

You spend a few minutes locked in your embrace, sucking his tongue and biting his lip. Your own cum is leaking out of his asshole, dribbling down his rump and your balls. Asriel touches your chest, pushes you off of him, and you can feel the burning under your skin finally subside. You kneel over him, observing the patches of dark grey fur stark against his otherwise snow white body.

“You sure are passionate,” he says, followed by a long sigh. You laugh at that, finally in control of your senses again. As you climb off the bed and gather up your clothes, a thought passes through your mind. You take a few more deep breaths before looking back to the monster.

“What colour is your SOUL?” you ask him. He looks up at you and ponders his response.

“It’s a deep purple,” he says, “the kind that royalty would wear.” He sits up and watches you, a look of mischief on his face.

“Oh yeah?” you respond. “So what virtue is that?”

You freeze as you lean over to grab your pants. Not because you want to, though; your body suddenly stops listening to your own commands. The clothes drop from your hands as you spin around to look back at Asriel. A purple heart floated in front of his fuzzy chest, every slow pulse drinking the light in the room. He fixes you with a smile as he pulls himself off of the bed and touches your chest.

 His lips move up to your ear, and he whispers a single word that sends shivers throughout your whole body.

“Control.”


End file.
